


downfall

by verucaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: irene met them all at different times.
Relationships: Enki/Irene, Esmund/Irene, Irene/Shad
Kudos: 20





	downfall

they are both young when they meet. she has never met another like her and neither as he. despite being similar in strength, they are different. he is feared and she is loved. their contrasts bring them together. they are unique. together, they are shad and irene. their love will be their downfall.

she meets him in a village. he is much nicer than the one before, they are both older and more mature. he is praised for his abilities, admired by the towns around him. the people start to praise them together. esmund and irene, the beloved and powerful duo. time passes and his love will be her downfall.

it was an accident she came to the island. his island, she should say. there is a small village who worships him. he keeps the demons at bay and saves this small group of people over and over again. irene decided she likes him. enki is kind and smart and special, like her. his love will be his downfall.

she finds him while travelling. he has a scar over his eye, she asks him how he got it. kul'zak tells her to keep her nose out with a smile. they have fun together, he is powerful and brave. she invites him to join their group; the divine warriors. he makes fun of the name. he thinks that nothing will cause his downfall.

irene is thankful when she meets another woman like her. menphia is beautiful. not only is she beautiful, but irene would also call her the most dangerous of the bunch if it weren't for shad. they have fun together, she is serious and hard-working and irene likes that. she is anger in human form and irene believes nothing will be her downfall.

people say the divine warriors were gods and would never be defeated.

but even gods have downfalls.


End file.
